Your Eyes
by damageddementia
Summary: He wasn't ready to see a pair of deep blue eyes, staring directly at him. He couldn't tear his eyes away; Shawn Michaels was looking at him as if he was studying him, seeing through him and trying to understand what he found...


****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.

I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.

You know who you are. (ahem Nef) This is your fault.

* * *

**Your Eyes**

_Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why..._

**2008**

There's an unmistakable air of camaraderie at the table in the middle of the bar. Three men sat there, drinks in hand and slapping their knees and laughing as one of them made a joke. It was obvious to anyone passing that the three were close friends.

"Alright," Christopher Daniels said, picking the cup up to his lips. "So, three men are lost in the forest. They eventually come into a clearing and saw a bunch of native savages-" Joe Seanoa glared at him in false offense, but Chris didn't even acknowledge it. Allen Jones, better known as AJ, just laughed at Joe, earning him a shove.

"Anyway, like I was saying, the savages pointed spears at the three men and said 'Go into the woods and get 7 of your favorite fruit or we're going to kill you.' So, the men, afraid, did as they said. The first man returned with a bundle of bananas. So, the savages said 'stick all these fruit up your ass or we'll kill you."

"What kind of perverted ass savages are these?" Joe asked, making AJ laugh even harder.

"I'm telling a joke here!" Chris snapped. "So, the man did as he was told, pushing bananas up his ass. But they didn't all fit, so the savages killed him. Then, the second man came out of the forests with grapes, and the savages told him to do the same thing. So he started popping them up his asshole, trying not to die."

"I think Chris is the perverted savage," AJ said. Chris snarled and kicked AJ, but that just made AJ and Joe laugh harder. The three of them had been friends for too long; they could get away with anything around each other.

"Can I finish my joke?" Chris asked. AJ and Joe nodded, mocking him with innocent faces, and he said, "Okay, so he kept pushing them up but, as he got to the last grape, he began laughing. The savages thought he couldn't take anymore, so they killed him. So now, the first man and the second man are in heaven. The first man turned to him and said, 'what the hell is wrong with you? Why didn't you just fight the pain and shove that last grape up your ass?'"

Chris grinned, looking at AJ and Joe before saying, "He said 'no, I was fine. I laughed just because I saw Mike coming out of the forest with pineapples." AJ and Joe laughed a little before downing their drinks. Chris ordered another round for everyone along with some food, and they began drinking again and eating.

"Hey." AJ and Chris looked at Joe, whose eyes were looking passed them to a table in the far back. "Is that who I think it is?"

Chris looked over, and he nodded, seeing the lithe blonde man sitting with Kevin Nash. After all the times he'd seen them together, the shock of seeing him was completely gone. "That's Shawn Michaels, Joe. In the flesh. He and Nash get all buddy buddy once in a while. They were really close years ago."

"Will you two stop staring? He's not a piece of meat," AJ said, focusing on his food.

"Why should we?" Joe asked, "They're staring dead at us."

"No they're not," AJ said, "The bar's not too far from here; they're probably wondering if they should get up and buy another drink."

"No, they're staring at us," Chris affirmed, "Heck, Kevin just pointed this way!" Despite himself, AJ's interest was piqued, and he turned around to see what was going on. He wasn't ready to see a pair of deep blue eyes, staring directly at him. He couldn't tear his eyes away; Shawn Michaels was looking at him as if he was studying him, seeing through him and trying to understand what he found.

AJ took a deep breath, finally pulling himself away from Shawn's powerful gaze. He turned back to the table and said, "Come on, let's continue eating."

Joe nodded, turning away, but Chris kept looking over there. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"It doesn't matter what they're talking about," AJ said, "It has nothing to do with us."

"But..." Chris sighed and turned to his food. "Man, I hate it when people talk about me and I'm right here."

"Nobody wants to talk about you," Joe joked, and Chris grabbed a fry off his plate and flung it at Joe. AJ tried to get the piercing blue eyes out of his head, instead focusing on his friends. Eventually, he was calmer, Shawn Michaels all but at the back of his mind.

"Excuse me?" AJ looked up, a pretty young waitress there, holding a cup filled with the exact same drink AJ was drinking all night.

"I didn't order this, ma'am," he said, his soft southern accent making her giggle. She put the cup down, taking a moment to show off her cleavage flirtatiously. AJ blushed, making Joe and Chris laugh.

"Your blonde friend ordered it for you." She nodded over to the direction AJ knew Nash was sitting with Shawn before standing up and grinning her perfect smile at Chris and Joe. She walked away, and, as soon as she was gone, Joe shoved him.

"You dog. Tell me you looked down that shirt."

"No I did not!" AJ said, laughing, "It would've been rude."

"She was _inviting _you to take a look," Chris said, "You should've done it." AJ shook his head and stood up, taking the drink with him. "AJ, where are you going?"

"AJ..." Joe and Chris watched as AJ made his way over to Kevin Nash's table. "AJ!" Joe hissed, but AJ kept walking over to the table.

"Look." Shawn Michaels' attention was pulled away from his drink when he heard Kevin's voice break the silence. Shawn looked up and smirked as AJ Styles made his way to the table. Soon, AJ was towering above Shawn, but Shawn just smiled as if they were on level with each other. It kind of unnerved AJ, but he kept a strong front.

"Well," Shawn said, "I finally meet the AJ Styles." He looked at the drink and said, "Do you like it? I hope they sent you the right thing. I didn't know what you were drinking, so I asked the lady to find out. Is it the right thing?"

"I'm sorry, I can't accept this." AJ put the drink down on the table, ignoring the way Shawn's eyes followed his movements. "Thanks anyway." AJ began to walk away from the table, but Shawn stood up, quickly grabbing AJ's wrist. His hand formed a fleshy manacle around the younger man's wrist, turning him around. Shawn held back a chuckle as AJ's cheeks flushed, obviously caught off guard by the motion.

"Why not?" Shawn asked, the words silkily falling past his lips, "I mean, it's just a drink. A gesture of friendship, if you will. Kevin here's told me all about you, and I think I'd like to get to know you."

"Well, that's fine, but I can't accept it," AJ said, putting his hand on Shawn's and pushing it off of his wrist. "Nice meeting you, Shawn." AJ walked away, feeling a shiver go up and down his spine, thinking that he just had one of the weirdest experiences of his life.

Shawn watched as AJ walked back, his smirk growing. He turned to Kevin, dipping his finger into the drink he brought AJ and bringing it into his mouth. He slowly sucked it, unable to believe that AJ, a grown man, was drinking cranberry juice all night. He popped the finger out of his mouth and said, "You were right about him, Nash." Shawn didn't understand how it happened; he entered the bar with Kevin, and AJ's laughter suddenly hit his ears. He looked over at him and was hit with an instant feeling, one he couldn't begin to explain.

He asked Kevin about him, and, as he talked, he got more interested. But not even Kevin's words could possibly do the actual moments with AJ justice. It was incredible, a thrill Shawn wanted to feel again and again.

Nash laughed. "I thought you've learned to trust me by now."

"Oh, I trust you. I bought him the drink, didn't I?" Shawn could still feel AJ's arm beneath him, the pulse drumming against his fingers. He picked up the juice and began drinking it, remembering how AJ stood up to him; it didn't usually happen like that. So many people got dumbstruck in his presence that it was all too easy to do whatever he wanted. But he didn't want someone weak like that. But there was something else there, something so young, so innocuous... it was something he wasn't used to seeing. Sure, he didn't know AJ, but he was ready to find out more.

He couldn't wait to get to know Allen Jones.

* * *

Chris and Joe asked AJ what happened between him and Shawn Michaels, but AJ kept the information to himself. Shawn had unnerved him and caught his interest at the same, making him wonder why the Shawn Michaels would order him a drink, and what Kevin could've possibly told him about him. He and Kevin could never be considered friends- heck, they couldn't be considered anything more than coworkers, yet he was talking about him to his friends that AJ knew even less.

AJ decided to put it behind him; this storyline with Kurt was going on, and he was in the fast lane for a face turn. He had to give off the best performance he could, remind the big wigs why they kept him; because he was a damn good worker. And if there was anything AJ cared about, it was reminding the world that he was a damn good worker.

AJ prepared to go to the TNA taping when there was a knock on his door. Thinking it was Chris or Joe, he ran to the door quickly. "Hold up!" he shouted, opening the door. There was no one on the other side. He looked around and noticed something on the floor- a dozen pink roses, all tied together by a ribbon with a tag on it. AJ picked them up and lifted the tag.

_If you can't take a drink, at least take this. -SM_

AJ played with the tag apprehensively, looking at the roses; it felt too weird, as if Shawn was just doing this to mess with his head. He didn't know what to make of them at all. "Hey AJ!" AJ looked up and grinned as Chris made his way over.

"How are you doing, buddy?" Chris asked, holding his fist out. AJ bumped his and said, "Pretty good. You ready?"

"AJ, I'm always read-" The roses caught his eye, making him grin. "Why Styles, I'm flattered, but you must know that my heart lies with round chested women."

"They're for me." AJ said, bringing them into the room. Chris' eyes narrowed, and he followed AJ into the room.

"Who sent them?"

"Oh, some fan," AJ said, trying to brush it off.

"Like you have fans," Chris teased. He grabbed AJ's shoulder and pushed him aside, lifting the tag. AJ tried to stop him, but Chris already saw enough. "What's Shawn Michaels doing sending you flowers?"

"I don't know," AJ said, pulling Chris away. "I didn't ask him to send them."

Chris looked into AJ's eyes, trying to find some kind of lie in them, but he didn't. He never did. AJ was one of the most honest people he'd ever met, honest to a fault and unable to carry a lie too well. "Watch yourself, AJ. It looks like someone has a crush."

"Shawn? On me?" AJ snickered, "Why would he have a crush on me?" Chris looked over AJ's face, thinking about how cute AJ was when he didn't have a clue.

"Come on, Jonesey, let's get a move on."

* * *

AJ couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. He knew it was stupid, especially since Shawn was gone now, but he still felt like someone was keeping their eyes on him, watching his every move. How did he get so paranoid? How could Shawn Michaels have possibly had this kind of effect on him? They didn't even know each other.

AJ finished his match, trying not to let the distraction get to him- he had to keep on. Nothing would make him lessen his game, not even the strange thing going on with Shawn. He went straight to the lockers, pulling a towel out to go to the showers, but then he noticed a pink rose tucked in the back of his locker. AJ's cheeks flushed, thinking about Shawn being in his locker, running his hands over his things...

AJ looked around, making sure no one was around, before he pulled out the rose. He twirled it around his fingers, wondering what he should do about this. Finally, he just threw the rose into the trashcan and went to the showers. He couldn't allow himself to get caught up in whatever game Shawn was playing.

Soon, it became apparent that the games were just starting. AJ got more pink roses than he knew what to do with, but they were more than enough to still unnerve him. AJ gave some of the roses to hospitals and things like that, and he threw others away; was he going to continue getting the flowers? And if so, what was Shawn's game?

They were all over the place, popping up at any AJ's locker. His room. His bag. His car... No matter what, anywhere from one to a dozen roses ended up in his possession. They were all taunting him, making him wonder what Shawn could've possibly seen that made him target AJ. AJ always tried to keep his hands clean; what would make Shawn chase him like this?

Chris watched AJ hand off pink roses to some fans one day after a taping and shook his head. Things had gotten out of hand; this guy was really dishing out for AJ. Joe walked up and put a hand on Chris' shoulder. "So, what's the obsession with pink?" Joe asked, "AJ seems to have those things all the time."

Chris didn't feel comfortable sharing AJ's personal issue with Joe. Even though they were good friends, it seemed like he would betray AJ if he did. It was something AJ would have to share with Joe if he decided to, but Chris doubted it. Chris doubted AJ would've told anyone, even him. The only reason he knew was because he read that tag the first time. "Beats me," Chris answered, "Perhaps you should ask AJ."

Joe nodded, Chris' tone making him think twice about what was going on. It sounded almost worried. "Chris, are you alright?"

"What? Oh, yeah. No problems."

"Well, then, is AJ alright?"

_Joe's way too perceptive for his own good. _"Yeah, he's fine." _I hope. _

AJ returned, and both Joe and Chris felt the weight on his shoulders. Joe just wasn't sure what was going on with AJ, but Chris was, and he couldn't help but want to help his friend. AJ offered to buy the first round of drinks, and they both accepted. AJ went off to his car, and Joe grabbed Chris' arm, stopping him from following. "If AJ needed our help, he'd ask for it. Don't do anything stupid."

"I know, I'm just worried," Chris said, "He just seems so preoccupied by this." Joe nodded, and the matter was dropped. They just hoped AJ really didn't need their help.

* * *

AJ watched a few tapes of Shawn on Monday Night RAW, wondering if he could learn something about Shawn from them, but he seemed so enigmatic there too, like there was more than what was at the surface. Especially after seeing Shawn's eyes that day, he knew there was no way that Shawn was everything he appeared on TV. _Then who are you, Shawn Michaels? And what do you want?_

AJ got ready for Against All Odds, trying to keep the confusion from his mind. He didn't want or need it, especially since he and Tyson were defending their titles against Bob and BG. Tomko asked him what was wrong, but AJ didn't acknowledge anything was even remotely wrong; like a child, he was holding onto the age old game that, if one pretended that something didn't exist, it would eventually go away.

Retaining the gold felt great as AJ and Tyson made their way back to the locker room. It felt, to AJ, that things could possibly get back on track for him. Maybe things could go back to normal.

As AJ prepared to leave, he heard a knock on his door. He opened it, surprised to see Christian Cage on the other side. It wasn't that he wasn't friendly with the blond Canadian, but he and Christian weren't friends either. "Yeah?" AJ asked.

Christian shoved an envelope into AJ's hands. "They delivered this to the wrong room." AJ thanked Christian, and he left AJ standing there. AJ turned the envelope over, his name in a familiar scrawl. Half of him wanted to throw it out, but the other half was too intrigued to do so. He ripped open the envelope, finding a key and a note.

_If you're tired of this, come to this address._

AJ pocketed the key and the note after reading the address a couple of times. He took out his phone and messaged Chris and Joe, telling them that he would meet up with them tomorrow.

He had something he had to take care of tonight.

* * *

AJ got to the hotel an hour later. It was pretty fancy, the kind he chose to stay away from so he could make trips back to Georgia every now and again. He couldn't help but feel out of place in the lavishly decorated hotel. He eventually got to the room, deciding to knock rather than use the room key.

Shawn Michaels opened the door, leaning against the door frame, looking over AJ. "Hey there." He grinned. "I wondered if you'd show up. I was hoping you would, but there was still that chance. Where's the room key I sent you? Why didn't you-"

"I want you to stop," AJ said, "No more roses, no more letters, nothing. No more."

Shawn paused, but then he just laughed. He moved closer and said, "I thought pink roses would be more your flavor. Sorry that I was wrong." Shawn nodded his head back, using it to point into the room. "Why don't we talk?"

AJ gulped, but then he said, "Why don't we talk out here?"

"Why don't we talk in there?" Shawn grabbed AJ's arm and, next thing AJ knew, he was in the middle of a room that was as rich as the hall, and it felt weird, especially since Shawn was wearing a normal button down and jeans. He still had no idea who Shawn was, what he wanted... anything. "What's the matter, AJ? You look tense."

"I don't get you," AJ said, "I mean... you don't even know me. Why are you doing this? What could you possibly want from me?"

Shawn sat on the bed, thinking that AJ was too cute. "Did you ever hear the story about how I met Kevin?"

"Nash?"

"Yup."

"No," AJ said, "But I don't get..."

"Shh," Shawn said, putting his finger on his lips, "I saw a promo once with him in it. I was intrigued, to say the least. Something about him called to me, so I told Vince to bring him over. I can sense these things in people. Don't believe me? Kevin's one of my closest friends to date."

"So something about me called to you?" AJ asked, confused.

Shawn nodded. "You're nothing like Kevin, though. No, it's something different. You can take a seat, if you want."

"I like standing."

Shawn smirked, obviously amused with him. "You know, I've sent many a drink in my day- but you're the first person I've ever ordered a cranberry juice." AJ flushed; he usually didn't drink. He did on occasion, and even then sparingly. Last thing he wanted was for Shawn to catch onto another fact.

"I like cranberry juice. So what?"

"I never said it was a bad thing. Sheesh, don't get all defensive." AJ couldn't help but feel naked under Shawn's gaze, and he wanted to bolt for the door and punch Shawn at the same time. He wasn't used to this kind of discomfort. "I think it's sweet. In fact, I don't know what's sweeter, your bravado or your innocence."

AJ couldn't say anything, making Shawn grow more smug. "I have never met someone like you before. It's refreshing."

AJ swallowed, trying to say something. Finally, he came out with "What do you want?"

Shawn stood up and walked over to AJ. AJ felt frozen in the spot as Shawn grabbed his hand. "You want honesty? Fine. Maybe I should've just started off with it." He smiled, the cocky demeanor falling away and revealing something that further served to confuse the younger man. "I want that innocence. I'm tired, tired of everything. I just want to escape it all..." AJ heard the honesty in Shawn's voice, the heart wrenching honesty, and it was what kept him from moving as Shawn's head bent down and his lips pressed into his.

AJ was immobile, unsure of what to do as Shawn's lips played with his. He felt Shawn's tongue slide softly across his bottom lip, begging him to respond, begging him to do something other than stand there. Finally, AJ opened his mouth, returning the kiss, letting Shawn dominate him. He was still unsure, still so confused, but this felt kind of good. Kind of right.

Shawn lowered his hand to the small of AJ's back, pulling him to the bed. AJ just obeyed, his confusion still messing with his brain as Shawn laid back, bringing AJ down with him. He lowered his hands to AJ's ass, squeezing the cheeks tightly, making him groan. Shawn grasped AJ's hips tightly and then twisted their positions around, his hair falling over their faces.

AJ could feel Shawn's hand running down his clothed chest, but his eyes were still on Shawn's, the blue eyes keeping him trapped. The hand went to his pants, fingers playing along the waistline, and it served to remind AJ that he was allowing someone he didn't know to have their way with him.

"Stop..." AJ managed to spit out, although it came out ragged and uneven. Shawn's hand rested against the seat of his pants, the warmth of his hand making AJ feel weaker.

"Please AJ," Shawn begged, "Please. I..." He leaned in to nibble AJ's neck, making AJ yelp. Shawn's hand began moving again, and it was all too much for AJ to bear, feeling Shawn's mouth against the neck and the hand on his front.

A ring tone filled the room, breaking through the moment. Shawn pulled his eyes away from AJ to look at the phone, wanting to continue with the younger man but knowing the life he wanted reprieve from could be on the other end. He sighed; he did have to keep up with life, no matter how much he wished he didn't have to. His eyes went back to AJ and he said, "Please, AJ. I promise I won't hurt you. Just stay with me. I'll take care of you, just stay with me tonight."

"Can I go to the bathroom?" AJ asked, avoiding the invitation. Shawn got off of AJ, grabbing his phone, and AJ walked to the bathroom as fast as he could. He locked the door and went to the sink, turning it on and throwing water on his face. Shawn was like the white rabbit; AJ could follow him down the hole into Wonderland, or he could stop. He was curious about Shawn, wondering why someone like him would want him, and flattered by how Shawn seemed to need him, but he still didn't understand at all. They didn't know each other, not really. How could Shawn possibly feel all of that for him?

_What do I do? _AJ looked back at the door, knowing Shawn was still there. He could still feel Shawn's hands on his body: the need they conveyed, the warmth he felt... the strange hands that invoked so much feeling in him...

AJ opened the door, seeing Shawn talk heatedly on the phone with someone. He picked up little snippets; it was about his match at the upcoming WWE pay per view, Wrestlemania. He began to walk slowly, but then the door to the bathroom slam, making Shawn turn around.

"AJ..." Shawn said, putting a hand over the phone.

"I'm sorry," AJ said, shaking his head, "I can't." He went to the door, opening it, not looking back as he quickly made his way to his car. He sat at the driver's seat, leaning his head against the steering wheel, unable to make heads or tails of what just happened. Finally, he drove, hoping he could get away from everything Shawn made him feel.

Shawn collapsed onto the bed. He'd hoped AJ had felt the intense connection he started feeling whenever AJ was around. It was as if he knew him before or something of the sort; as if a part of him recognized AJ on some level. But obviously, he overreached. He scared AJ away.

"Shawn?" Ric Flair said from the other end of the phone. Shawn snapped out of it, halfheartedly listening to Ric, wishing he could somehow start over, try again with AJ. AJ almost belonged to another world; whenever Shawn looked at him, he could forget how messed up life really was. However, since he couldn't, the least he could do was grant AJ's wish- no more. No more roses, no more notes, nothing.

Maybe AJ could forget him eventually, but Shawn never would. No matter what, he would never banish his voice, the feeling of his lips and tongue, or his eyes from his mind.


End file.
